Haunted
by Kiyori Morishita
Summary: Sequel to 'The Burden Of a Secret Like Yours". Sam is ready to move on from Kaldur, that is until she sees him, 3 years after he left. Can she let go of the past? or will she be doomed to fall for the enemy?
1. The Shipped Gold Standard

**Five years after Vandal Savage took the justice league, and was defeated, Samantha West was just learning to move on from Kaldur, until that is, she saw him again. **

* * *

_"Kaldur." I stepped towards him. He stood there over her body, shaking._

_"Tula's gone. and it your fault!" He turned towards me, the anger in his eyes overwhelming._

* * *

I shot up, a scream lodged in my throat. I looked around my room, and my eyes started to water.

"Sammie?" I looked towards the door, where Nightwing stood. "Another dream?" I nodded and he walked over, sitting beside me. "I know, what happened that day, really took its toll on you, but you have to let it go. For me. For Kaldur. And especially for Wally." I nodded and he stood up. "Time for breakfast."

It's been five years. Five years since I had to fake my own death. Five years since I became part of the team, and only 3 short years since the death of my friend Tula. Aquagirl. I lost my world that day. Kaldur left us, and we had suffered a loss like no other. I walked to the kitchen where I was shaken out of my trance by Conner.

"Hey, you holding up okay?" At first i thought he was talking about the frequent nightmares, then I remembered what today was. My 20th birthday. It seemed strange, what could happen in so few a year. How time could fly past you, without you even knowing. It's also the day that should mean something to every young hero. It's the day I get my very first protege.

"I'm nervous." I responded looking at him. "What if, I end up being one of the bad mentors? Or what if her power exceeds mine and I can't help her control it?"

"Actually, it's a he." I looked to where Connor had gestured to see a boy, not much older than I was when I first started doing my 'Hero' business. Who I saw before me, was the very image of my own younger self, five years ago. I walked over too him, leaving the safety of Connor and into my own, bubble of doubt.

"I'm Night Shadow. I'll be your mentor, so hopefully you can learn how to block certain things out." He nodded and looked up at me.  
"My name is Aaron." He said looking at me.

* * *

_Conner_

It wasn't new to see this. Sam always had this way with children. I sat on the couch, watching her and Aaron get acquainted when Blue walked over.

"Hey, whose the new kid?" He asked nodding towards where sam and Aaron were eating.

"Aaron. He has the same powers as Sam, so the league is having her train him." Blue nodded then smiled at me.

"so, are you going to ask her to the league thing?" Blue looked slyly at me, then at Sam.

"How did you know about it?" I had tried to keep it under wraps from the others, because most of the new one weren't invited unless by a league memeber.

"Batman told Batgirl that she had to go. extra security" He smiled at me and I sighed and looked back over to Sam. The only reason me, M'gann, Nightwing and Sam were allowed to go, Is because we are technically, apart of the league, we just chose the team instead.

"I can't." Despite all my beings protesting me, I just couldn't. I still loved M'gann and I know Sam stilled loved Kaldur. What happened, when he officially resigned, it was obvious no matter his feelings for Sam he loved Tula. All of that, plus the fact that her last Mentor, who happened to be wanted in bulgaria, Russia, Germany, and Romania, had come back and almost killed her, sparked nightmares. I'd end up waking in the middle of the night and sprinting to her room, where she'd be curled into a ball calling for Kaldur and Wally. They did stop, but when they started back up a year later, it was Nightwing who came to her rescue. They did go out eventually, but decided it was best to keep it friendly. After all, he was Wally's best friend. Even after that nasty breakup he kept coming to her. I know Nightwing misses it all, I can tell from the look on his face when they're together. "Blue, while Sam is the greatest person I've met, I can't. It's too early for another relationship." Blue nodded

"But, maybe you can go as friends." He wouldn't give up. He reminded me of myself a little.  
"Okay, only as friends." Blue silently cheered and I got up to where Sam was sitting eating brownies with Aaron.

"Okay, if you want, you can stay here with me, or if your parents will let you, you can live at home."

"I want to live here with you." His smile was adorable and I sat next to Sam, taking a brownie.

"Okay, we can find you a room here, and while you're here, you'll attend the middle school. You're an eight grader right?" He nodded and sam wrote it down."We'll go over the details tomorrow okay? Blue will show you too your room" Blue sighed and looked at him.

"I'm Jamie, the Blue Beetle, but you can just call me Blue." aaron nodded and then walked down towards the rooms.

Sam turned to me, and passed me a glass of milk. "On the house." I chuckled and she smiled at me. "I'm suprised. Usually Blue scorns me when I do this too him.

"I wonder why." I turned to look at her and she took a drink of her milk. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the party. As friends of course! Like Carpool-"

"Sure" She said emptying her glass and walking towards the sink. "It'll be fun."


	2. Rumour Has It

_Sam_

The Press was everywhere! This party, was currently being held at the most beautiful place in the world, The Broadmoor Hotel, in Colorado Springs. Conner took my arm, and we walked inside together, letting the press get pictures of us smiling and laughing at his jokes. We stepped inside the reception hall, and I finally got a good look at him. He wore the dress pants I bought him for my Junior prom, and a black dress shirt, with the top 2 buttons undone. I felt way over dressed next to him.

* * *

_Conner_

I never expected Sam to look like this. He long red hair was pinned up with a flower clip. Her dress looked amazing in the light of the hall. A beautiful emerald green with black lace that cascaded down to the floor. She smiled up at me, and I smiled at her. She looked beautiful, no makeup, and she had in her one feather earring, with a native american necklace that Blue gave her. She wore heels, so she wasn't her usual short self. We walked over to the Flash and Superman, who had their wives with them.

"Sam!" A woman, who looked just like her came over and hugged her tightly. "You look gorgeous!" She pulled away and kissed Sam's cheek. Sam smiled that amazing lopsided grin and looked at me.

"Aunt Iris, this is my teammate Superboy." She shook my hand and Superman walked over with who I could only assume was Louis Lane.

"Conner, this is Lious. Louis, my son Conner." She smiled and shook my, hand.

"It's not everyday Clark gets Cloned. You should feel very lucky." She smiled at me again and turned to continue talking with Iris.

"Have you met Sam?" Sam blushed furiously as she fell next to me.

"I don't believe I have." He smiled and shook her hand.

"Samantha West. Also known as Night Shadow."

"Oh you're Wally's sister. How is he fairing these days?" She smiled and told him all about artemis and College.

* * *

_Sam_

I was talking to THE Superman. He was talking back, like we knew each other! To be honest The only others I've meet outside from the team have been my uncle, green arrow, Batman, and Aquaman.

Me and Conner walked away, still linked and as we made our way to the table, we were intercepted by Zatanna and Nightwing.

"Sam you look gorgeous!" Zatanna hugged me and the Conner. "We'll be sharing a table together... I kinda requested it." She giggled nervously and I gave her a smile. We sat down at our table, and Zatanna started talking about everything. Then came the question, but from Dick, not Zatanna

"Are you and Conner together now?" The two of us, stammered and blushed.

"N-n-n-no!" He finally spit out. "It's just a friend thing. Carpooling purposes. It's good for the environment." I nodded.

The night ended without too much fun. No attacks, no nothing. As Connor took me towards Sphere, thats when the fun started.

"Ah, well look what we have here. Little Sammie, and Loser Boy." There he was in all his rotten glory, X.

"Did you just come up with that now?" I smirked at him as he jumped down and pulled out his knife.

"Oh no, I've been thinking of it all week as I pondered, what will her last words be?" Conner pulled me behind him and growled

"Touch her and you'll get whats coming to you." I pulled Connor back, but he didn't budge.

"Oh yea pretty boy?" He ran at full speed and managed to slice his arm.

I tripped him as he passed me. "I just bought him that shirt." Wolf jumped out and pounced on him, leaving him helpless.

"A dog? is that the best you can do?" As he said that, 30 squirrels came out of the trees with acorns, throwing them at his face. I waled over to him, and Kicked his head, knocking him out.

"Should we leave him here?" I nodded and picked up his knife. Me and Connor went back to Sphere with wolf, and left for home.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, but I'm resigning from the team. Robin, now is your chance, step up to take my place." He nodded and Kaldur walked away. I ran after him and out of the cave._

_"Stop Kaldur!" I grabbed his arm and pulled myself towards his back. "Don't go! I know I messed up. I loved Tula too!"_

_"If you loved her this wouldn't have happened." He ripped himself from my grasp._

_"Please... don't leave me..." He turned and knelt beside me. "Please Kaldur... I'll go with you... just please don't leave me."_

_"No." He Lifted my head up and kissed me. Just a peck. Then he was gone. The ground ripped open below me, and I grasped the ledge. No one came for me, my fingers slipped, and I fell._

* * *

_Conner_

I rushed into Sam's room as soon as I heard her scream. There she was, curled into a ball on her bed, shaking. I walked over and sat beside her, rubbing her back.

"It's okay." I pulled her against me, still rubbing her back. "It wasn't real. Just a dream." To be honest I had no clue if it was true or not, but It felt like the right thing to say.

* * *

Sam works at this modeling agency. The main secretary position to be exact. She was always on call, even at home. There are days she'll get to the cave at midnight, and still be working. Even days where she'll be at Wally's and on call. She's dedicated, I mean, she has to make money somehow right? M'gann has her going out now for food and groceries, because she isn't a well known hero and because of that the two of us can been seen together, and not a whole lot of fuss will be made about it. On the topic of me and Sam, I guess Cassie, Bee, and Batgirl, think we're an item now, and somehow they got M'gann to think it to.

"Superboy?" I turned from the dishes to see M'gann. "Is Sammie still at work?" She seem concerned so I nodded.

"She said this morning she won't be back till after dinner." M'gann pulled out a tablet, and brought up a news article.

"I think you should read this."

I scanned it, and my heart sank to the pit of my stomach. "M'gann is this THE building or A building?"

"The building." Just then the computer went off. I walked out and saw Sam walking in with a bunch of papers. I ran over to her and hugged her, letting her papers fall to the ground.

"Woah! Hey did I miss the party or something?" I looked at her smile and relaxed.

"M'gann show her the article." M'gann floated it over and Sam scanned the page.

"It's okay, they moved me this morning. into the corporate building downtown."

* * *

_Sam_

It's the first time I've been able to make everyone dinner since I started this job a year ago. Tonight, I was making my favorite gumbo recipe. Which had lots of meat, and this special hot sauce.I had just put the nicely grilled and diced steak in, wh en Aaron and Blue walked in.

"Hey Sam, I was wondering if it was okay for me to take Aaron on the next mission." I looked at Aarons hopeful face and just couldn't say no.

"Okay. You have my permission but make sure to clear it with Night Wing." The two of them high-fived and ran off, leaving me alone with the stew.

It didn't take long to finish it. and It seems everyone knew when it was done, because as soon as I set it on the table, there they were, sitting like little angels.

* * *

About halfway through dinner is when the fun began. And it all started with Robin flinging a piece of hot sauce covered steak at La'gaan's head. Me and Conner ducked out into the hallway before we could get hit. I started laughed, and soon the two of us were on the floor laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. Conner took my hand, and took me to the Hangar. The sunset was so breath taking I couldn't help but move towards it.

"Beautiful." I breathed. Conner stepped up beside me and took my hand.

"You are." I turned to face him, blushing furiously. He called me beautiful... me, when he had M'gann who could shape shift into a supermodel. He looked down at me, and we stood there for god knows how long, just looking into each others eyes.

That night, I didn't have any nightmares, just sweet dreams.


	3. Roses

_Sam_

I walked up to the door and knocked. I looked down at where Conner stood and then the door opened.

"Ah, Samantha we were just talking about you." Mr. Angelo's italian accent was thick even in his middle ages, as he beckoned me inside. "What is it that you need? A new pair of shoes? grocery money? A free trip to Japan?"

"No no Mr. Angelo... I need information." I felt my hands start to shake. If I was going to find where they put Tula, it'd be on my own terms.

"Oh, who ya looking for? a clone? an old friend gone missing?" He pulled out a note pad and his pen, setting his cigar in the ash tray.

"A grave. An Atlantian grave. Her name is Tula." He wrote it down, then put his cigar back in his mouth.

"Oh yea! I know where that is!" Rico came out of the kitchen with a bowl of skittles and put them on the table. "Yo, want a tea?" I nodded and he walked back into the kitchen, coming out with a can of arizona iced peach tea.

"Why aquagirl's grave?" I looked at him, and I guess that must have been answer enough. "Rico will take you since he know where it is." Me and rico walked out, grabbing a handful of skittles for Conner when Mr. Angelo spoke up again. "Be careful kid, I hear there's some nasty things down there." I nodded and we left.

* * *

_Conner_

When Sam walked out with this Rico guy, I had no idea he was apart of Aquaman's court. For one he talked like that movie guy, I can't remember his name for the life of me.  
Sam trusted him though, so I guess I did too. As for the whole thing of me and Sam? I don't know what we are. There's definitely something there, I just don't know what it is. I want so desperately for her to know I'm here to protect her. My train of thought was interrupted when Sam placed a breather on my mouth. I looked at her, and she smiled.

"There are Air pockets in the cave we're going to." I nodded and she put her breather on, and we swam down to the bottom of the sea.

* * *

Sam had brought these special flowers to place on Tula's grave. Water Lilies, I think they were. As we swam down and reached it she placed them on the grave and drew a heart in the sand. The fun happened, when we were swimming back to shore.

I guess we were intruders on aquaman's territory, and humans weren't allowed. The dragged us to the palace and the first thing I noticed was that Sam looked sleepy. I grabbed her hand, and search for something that was like an air pocket. When we entered the room Aquaman and his wife were in, Sam looked like she was going to pass out.

He took up to the Zeta tube, and we went inside, transporting to mount justice.

When sam took the breather out, she immediately went to go look for her inhaler. Her asthma wasn't severe, it was hardly noticeable, but it was there. I followed her, as she walked into her room and took it, trying to use a little as possible. I left her to change, and as I walked into my room I noticed a familiar face.

"Superboy!" Cassy ran at me and looked at me with those bright blue eyes. "What happened on your 'date'?" She was giddy as she sat on the bed.

"Went just like planned." I pushed her out and quickly took off my clothes. I was extremely glad I put my boxers and pants on first because Sam opened the door. She blushed a deep crimson and started apologizing. I walked over, still damp, my hair dripping on the floor, and I hugged her.

"Conner... what are we now?" She pulled away and looked at me, searching for the answer I didn't have.

"I don't know Sam... But I want to be the one that protects you... I want to be the one who holds you" She wrapped her arms around my neck, and gave me a peck on the lips.

"You already are." I leaned down and kissed her, a little rougher than I intended, but she gladly returned it. I don't know how long it was before Blue, Aaron and BB coughed and we broke away. Sam's blush returned and she squeezed my hand before walking to her room. A goofy, lopsided Wally smile plastered on her face

* * *

**Just a little filler chapter :3 I wanted all of you , who have read this, and the prequel, that some readers really does mean alot to me, and so do rebiews. Please Continue reading, and enjoy the next chapter.**


End file.
